Hetalia Truth or Dare With A Twist!
by Sha-Sha-Shadow
Summary: Shadow and her sadistic friend Match Box have some how solicited the Hetalia characters into a rousing game of anything gose truth or dare- with a twisted twist! want to know what it is: read the story!  as always I encorage Flaming!


**Shadow (Sha-sha-shadow)-**Yo all! And welcome to Shadow & Match Box's Hetalia Truth or Dare With a Twist! I'm your loveable and bitchy host: Shadow!

**Match Box (Match Box Child)-**Yeah, Yeah, and I'm your other equally as lovable and bitchy host: Match Box- lets get this show on the road! I have Kendo practice in a few hours!

**Shadow-***Snickers to herself* Oh my God, You're so Asian!

**Match Box-**Shut up, Twat!

**Shadow- **Okay…- So anyways I saw this in a vintage toy store and I know it's totally messed up, but I had to buy it to fuel my quirky personality! *holds up a strange looking, oversized toy revolver*

**England- **What the Bloody Hell is That Thing?

**Shadow-**It's Russian Rolette for kids!

**Match Box-**You're kidding me!

**Shadow-**wish I was!

**Match Box-**Who would make a toy like that?

**Shadow-**Australia!

**England-**You have to explain that colossal leap you just made!

**Shadow-**Well, Australia is the maker of the crocodildo: a fun toy for ages 2-5!

**Match Box**-*chokes on her soda*

**France-**And what dose a 'crocodildo' look like?

**Shadow-**As curious as I am to see what comes up when you Google that word, the things I look up do appear on the phone bill- and you don't even want to know what kind of trouble I got in when my mom found out I looked up "Santorum" because the guy on 'The Daily Show' told me too!

**Match Box-**Look on the bright side at least you already knew what "Lemon Party" meant!

**Shadow- **Okay… So back on topic! So I figure the way this thing works, is that you have two pellets, or "bullets" if you will, a red one and a blue one. When you pull the trigger and you're sprayed with a blue could of dust you have to answer a truth, and when it's red you have to fulfill a dare!

**Match Box-**Seems simple enough!

**England-**You two are clinically psychopathic aren't you?

**Shadow-**Nope! Just ADD, Dyslexic, Dysgraphic, Depressive, and possibly Alcoholic!

**America-**What?

***Shadow tries to answer but Match Box interrupts*-**I got this one Shad!- She can't pay attention, she can't read, she can't write, and I guess that makes her depressed, so she drinks a lot!

**Shadow-**I'm not _that _kind of depressive, Twat! Okay… So anyways, lets get this started * holds gun to her head and pulls the trigger* _click _*Passes it to Austria*

**Austria-**_click _*Passes to France*

**France-**_click *_passes to Match Box*

**Match Box-***holds gun to head, but at the last second points it at Shadow and Austria and pulls the trigger*

_POOF! Red Smoke!_

**Shadow**-*Shrieks and falls out of her chair*

**Italy-holly crap, dose id hurt? Because if it dose, I don't want to play any more!**

**Shadow-**Ah! No, not really, as long as you don't get it in your eyes *fans eyes with her hands* Match! That wasn't cool!

**Austria-**I concur! *cleans red powder off his glasses*

**Match Box**-*grins evilly* I get to dare you two now!

**Shadow-**I think I get to dare you- considering it would shot you if you hadn't pointed it at us!

**Match Box**-I think this should be a new rule, it would make the game more interesting! *elbows Russia in the side* Back me up on this 'Kay?

**Russia-**Da, I think it's a good idea!

**Shadow-**Considering that I'm not exactly scared of Russia but I'm aware that if I piss him off he'll beat me with a water pipe, I'll go along with this! Match, what's your dare?

**Match Box-**Well, Shad, I know you and Austria fancy yourselves quite the musicians.

**Austria**-*Whispers to Shadow* Why do I have a felling this is about to take a bad turn?

**Shadow**-*Whispers back* Because it is!

**Match Box-**And since I know you both have wonderful taste in music, I dare the two of you to listen to the bridge of Rebecca Black's new song: 'LOL'

**America-**Harsh dude!

**Shadow-**Oh, nonononononononononononono! Anything else! Please! I'll eat Sea Urchin again! Or drink out of the Guineas bottle everyone put their cigarette butts in! Just please! No Rebecca Black!

**France**-I think you got that backwards!

**Shadow**-I assure you, I did not!

**Austria**-*Doesn't know who Rebecca Black is, but is Suddenly scared because of Shadow's reaction*

**England-**You drink Guineas?

**Shadow-**Yes, as do most people of Irish lineage do!

**England-**You're Irish?

**Match Box-**You mean you couldn't tell with a mop of curls like this? *reaches over and pulls Shadow's hair*

**Shadow**-*Lets out loud shriek*

**Match Box-**She has the exact same hair as any famous tap-dancer ever! And Sorry you two, I'm not changing my dare!

**Shadow-**Fine! *Pulls out phone and looks up song on You Tube* Just the _hook _right?

**Match Box-**Correct me again and it's the whole song, Bitch!

**Shadow-**Fine! *hands one of her ear bud to Austria and puts the other one in her ear* Ready? *Extends hand*

**Austria**-*Nods slowly taking Shadow's hand while mentally preparing himself*

**Shadow**-*Swallows hard and Presses Play* OH My God!

**Austria-** Make it stop! This is Horrible! *Squeezes Shadow's hand harder* My ears hurt!

**Shadow-**I think I'm going to be physically ill! *turns a little green*****

**Austria & Shadow**-*rips ear buds out of ears right as the video ends*

**Match Box**-It's not that bad! Is it?

**Shadow**-*jumps up and throws up in the kitchen sink*

**Prussia-** *picks up Shadow's discarded ear buds* Your headphones are Awesome!

**Shadow-**Give me those! *Snatches headphones out of Prussia's hands and puts them back in her pocket* and yes, Match, it's _that_ bad!

**France-**Wow! One round in, and we've already made _Mon Ombre _throw up!

**Match Box-**And she didn't even throw up when she drank that Genius and cigarette butt cocktail!

**Shadow**-*on the phone with her mom* _Maman, _what dose _Mon Ombre _mean?… Thank you!… _Je t'aime trop_! *Hangs up phone* WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "My Shadow" I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!

**Match Box-**Shadow is a feminist if you haven't guessed… and her mom is from France!

**Shadow**-*puts another red bullet in the gun and spins the revolver* Okay, next round**,**

**Match Box**-Wait Shad.

**Shadow-**hmm?

**Match Box**-do you have any other ideas?

**Shadow**-… you were supposed to come up with the ideas- I just brought the gun!

**Match Box**-well… then we have a problem… because I'm out of ideas!

**Shadow**-I have a few, but they'd make me come off a lot more twisted than I really am!

**Match Box**-well, what do we do?

**England-**Um… end chapter 1?

**Shadow-**That's a good idea**!**

**England-**Oh, Bloody hell, I thought you were supposed to be smart!

**Shadow-**Hey! Even the smartest person has their moments!

**Match Box-** and you have a lot of them!

**Shadow-**Okay… So, I guess we're ending chapter one on this awkward note! If you want to leave a truth or dare request, read the author's note I'm putting at the end of this!

~ until next time Triple-S & Matches are Out!

* * *

><p>AN:

Okay, so I'm cool with you leaving any truth or dare you want! Only catch: I'd rather you use the main cast of Hetalia (that's the Allies (Including Canada!) and the Axis, with the addition of Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Poland, Spain, Romano, Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania), sorry but I don't know very much about the other minor characters to use them!

Also, if you're going to ask me or Match Box to do anything, they have to be truths, I know that's a weird rule, but trust me, I have my obscure reasons- again, you can ask us practically anything that comes to mind!

Lastly, I'm planning on having a few guest appearances from my friends (Revinance, Monday, and Dark Temptation) and dog (Bella-Chan) and possible my mother (Maman) and sister (The Queen of Spain (No not the actual queen of Spain!)), just so you're not surprised when random characters randomly show up!

On a personal note: Rebecca Blacks new song did make me feel sick to my stomach when I heard it!


End file.
